Thaetus
Thaetus the Destroyer, more commonly referred to as Thaetus, is an antagonist appearing in stories written by JackieFuChan616. One of the earliest users of the Crystals of Power and the earliest confirmed dinjurika, he remains one of the dangerous and destructive adversaries ever faced by John Mercury Master. History Background At some point several millennia ago, the previous dinjurika of the Spirit of Darkness was destroyed, and the Spirit of Darkness unleashed the customary blast of energy that sent it's power to another random soul somewhere in the Timeline. The random soul turned out to be the newly born Thaetus who was immediately gifted with extraordinary abilities that manifested as he got older. From an early age, his childhood in the Darkness Dimension was marked by a state of constant war between the many tribes and beings that inhabited it. Only the strongest of beings survived until adulthood, and Thaetus was able to use his unique abilities to become the leader of his tribe by his 18th year. He sought to conquer all that stood in his way, and waged constant war against the many tribes that stood around him. The campaigns were initially met with very modest success, but that all changed by his 21st year. Thaetus had gone out by himself one day to meditate, and was greeted by the Spirit of Darkness who explained that he was its chosen dinjurika, and offered to merge with him to complete the transformation. Thaetus became thrilled at this information and accepted the Spirit of Darkness' offer. The Spirit of Darkness then entered into him, and the remains of its power inside Thaetus allowed the two of them to fuse into a pure dinjurika. For several centuries afterwards, Thaetus used his newfound power to conquer anything that stood in his way. He amassed a large army from his defeated enemies which he infused with his own power allowing them to defeat anything that stood in their way, but he rarely ever needed their assistance. His ability to face 100-million enemies single-handed and come out without a scratch, as well as his tactics of destroying large amounts of everything in his path, earned him the nickname of Thaetus the Destroyer. He and his army were kept eternally young thanks to the shared power of the Spirit of Darkness and never ran out of energy, allowing them to conquer without end and very little change of resistance. At some point, Thaetus discovered and resurrected the Seven Sages after realizing that their ancient abilities could be of great use to him. Despite the fact that they were uneasy with Thaetus' use of destructive force, they both shared a common goal of conquering the entire realm. They then pledged their loyalty to Thaetus and agreed to act as his guardians. Some time later, Thaetus achieved his goal of conquering the entire realm. Although he was at first excited, he soon realized he had become accustomed to the wars which consumed his entire life and now lacked a purpose if there was nothing to conquer. He soon consulted a shaman for advice who told him of the existence of other realms besides the Darkness Dimension. Overjoyed, Thaetus began to search for a way to travel to these other realms. After over a year without luck, he consulted the Seven Sages for help who told him that they could use their power to send him and his army to another realm, but only if he promised to take it easy, because other realms may not be prepared to face his level of power. Thaetus agreed and told the sages to use their power. The sages then took out their seven ancient Crystals of Power and used their powers to open a gateway to the Standard Dimension, after which Thaetus flew through with his entire army. Once there, Thaetus broke his word and unleashed the full force of his army upon the Standard Dimension. He devastated hundreds of star systems killing trillions of beings without remorse and adding them to his army. Eventually, the sages traveled to the Standard Dimension and became shocked to see the amount of destruction Thaetus had caused. They agreed that he must be stopped and said that anything must stop him, even their lives. One night while Thaetus was sleeping, the sages appeared before him and used the Crystals to capture him. Thy attempted to kill him, but failed due to the Spirit of Darkness interfering. Realizing they could not destroy him, the sages decided to instead use the full power of the crystals to divide his soul. The sages allowed themselves to be destroyed and absorbed by the Crystals, this in turn allowed the Crystals to divide Thaetus' soul into seven pieces which shattered his body. Each Crystal was then infused with a piece of his soul, which gave them all parts of his unique abilities. The Crystals then scattered across the Standard Dimension to prevent Thaetus from returning. Thaetus' army then immediately disintegrated into bodyless souls due to their connection to Thaetus. Thaetus' castle was immediately destroyed by the remains of the race he was about to destroy with his armor and staff hidden in a sealed off cave beneath the rubble which was buried. The race of beings vowed to erase all their knowledge of the crystals and Thaetus, reasoning that if the Crystals were ever to be brought back together, Thaetus would resurrect and the entire dimension would perish. It would be in everyone's best interest not to let anyone know about the horror that could be potentially unleashed. True to their word, their memories were wiped of the incident and all knowledge about Thaetus and the Crystals was wiped from memory. Coming of the Destroyer After Zeltrax had managed to gather the last of the Crystals, he brought them to the Hero Factory before preparing to absorb their power all at once. As he began to do so, a strange dark aura began to erupt out the Crystals and began to surround Zeltrax. Master and the other Heroes tried to stop it, but got knocked back before they had a chance. Zeltrax eventually got ejected form his body in an astral form as Thaetus' soul was reunited inside of Zeltrax's body. Thaetus looked at his new body with glee and the Heroes began to chrge at him. He then tapped into the Spirit of Darkness' power and blasted them all away. As they began to fight based on their knowledge of Zeltrax's use of the Crystals' power, Thaetus revealed the secondary abilities of the Crystals and used them to devastate the Heroes. Eventually, growing bored with the Heroes, he knocked them all to a state of a near death unconsciousness and left for the site of his old castle. Once there, he proceeded to search around for a bit until he eventually blast away the entrance to the cave. There, he reached his armor, and was about to collect when a blast narrowly missed him. He turned around to see the Heroes and Zeltrax come into the passage. He then mocked the Heroes saying that they were too late and that it was now time to regain his power. He used the crystals to reshape Zeltrax's body to be equivalent to his old one and called forth his old armor and staff. After regaining it, he rose the staff above his head and called forth his massive army back to existence. Zeltrax and Master rushed to face Thaetus while the rest of the Heroes left to take care of his army before they could cause more devastation. Thaetus was unlike most foes that Master was used to facing since he went all out from the start and did not joy around with them. Zeltrax used his astral body to save Master from death several times, but noted that he would not last forever. Just as Thaetus was about to unleash his final attack which would obliviate his entire army, the Heroes, and anything within a 12 light-year radius, Zeltrax was able to get close to him and call out to the Crystals using his spirit. The Crystals halted reality, shattered Thaetus' body and sent his and Zeltrax's spirits inside of the Crystals' Core. Thaetus was surprised at this and demanded to know what was going on. Zeltrax explained that when he first became a God thanks to the Crystals, he added in a feature to them as a safety precaution in case Master ever tried to steal them from him. The Core Zone is designed to judge two souls who desire their power, and whoever wins gets to go free, while the other one will be erased from existence. Thaetus said that Zeltrax wouldn't stand a chance since he had the Spirit of Darkness' power and began to fight against Zeltrax inside a massive spherical maze. Despite the fact that Thaetus had more power, Zeltrax's knowledge of the core allowed him to overpower him and sent them both back to reality. As soon as they returned, Thaetus found himself paralyzed as Zeltrax was surrounded by the Crystals. Thaetus watched as Zeltrax was permanently absorbed into the Crystals which then surrounded him and erased him from existence. His army was also erased along with him due to their connection to him. Despite the victory, his death allowed for the Spirit of Darkness to be released into the Timeline once again, putting it at stake from both the Spirit of Darkness and the next possible dinjurika. Appearance Thaetus is a somewhat short being when compared to other characters, being slightly shorter that Master's Super Hero form. His body is mostly black with silver armor covering his forearms, thighs, and chest. His feet are black with three silver claws for toes and his hands are rather flexible, changing shape when needed. His head is elongated and covered by a silver helmet. He has a visible skull with a massive jaw that is emphasized by the helmet, giving him an almost ape-like appearance. He also wears a black cape with many holes in it. He carries a long spear with a silver blade at the end which he is almost never seen without. Personality Thaetus is power hungry and destructive. He desires nothing less than to conquer all he can due to his love of war and destruction. This trait seems to have been further emphasized due to his fusion with the Spirit of Darkness due to his desire to create chaos wherever he goes. He is entirely apathetic, not caring about anything he destroys or anyone he fights as long as he is able to do so. Despite this, he loves destruction and is often seen smiling or laughing manically whenever he accomplishes it. He loves it so much that he is willing and able to face 100 million beings at once without his army. A big trait that separates him from other adversaries Master has faced is the fact that he never toys around with his opponents. He is willing to go all out right away and wants to see his opponents destroyed as quickly as possible so he can move on to destroy something else. This is also a big weakness as he tends not to strategize during battle, only using force. His biggest weakness is his tendency to not plan ahead. If something fails to go his way or something unexpected happens that he is unable to immediately deal with, he is unable to immediately come up with a way to overcome it. Powers and Abilities Being the dinjurika of the Spirit of Darkness, Thaetus is one of the most dangerous beings in all of existence. His base abilities contained all the powers of the Crystals. The many years of combat had enhanced his strength to an insane level, which was multiplied exponentially after his fusion with the Spirit of Darkness. He is able to call on the full power of the Spirit of Darkness at any time, during which his eyes glow orange and his power increases to a level powerful enough to wipe out anything within a 12 light-year radius with a single attack. All of his attacks are channeled through his staff which appears to allow him to access the power. Despite that, he was seen to be able to use it without it when he was using Zeltrax's form. He is shown to be able to call forth his army wherever and whenever he is. Any enemy he kills, he infuses with his power allowing them to stay behind as an immortal force which will only be destroyed. Trivia * Thaetus is named after General Thade from Tim Burton's 2001 re-imagining of Planet of the Apes due to his simian-like appearance as well as the Dragon Ball character Beerus the Destroyer who's godlike power was integrated into Thaetus. * The idea of Thaetus being fused with the Spirit of Darkness was derived from the show The Legend of Korra and the actions of the antagonist Unalaq during the second season. * Thaetus' state as a dinjurika is a combination play on a djinn (spirit) and jinjuriki (the human host of a tailed beast from Naruto). Category:Villains